


nossos momentos

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Slytherins e Gryffindors.Rivais de casas, amantes de coração.





	1. Gold and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio "DDAN" do grupo Ficção LGBT (antigo Nyah! Yaoi Yuri), disponível no [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/680491972085175/). 
> 
> ◈ SHIPPS: 1. Gold and Silver / Ouro e Prata [Ronald Weasley X Blaise Zabini]  
> 2\. Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]  
> 3\. Wolfstar / Sirem [Sirius Black X Remus Lupin]  
> 4\. Drarry / Pinhão [Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter]
> 
> ◈ FRASES: "Eu quase te perdi" — "Então, eu achei essa cachoeira" — “Exceto você, claro” — "Por favor, não faça isso".
> 
> ◈ Capa criada e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> nossos momentos – 2013 – Bárbara Vitória ©

A guerra acabara de terminar, mas ainda havia algumas coisas a eclodir aqui e ali. E ser um _Slytherin_ vivo no meio de inúmeros corpos já sem vida dentro daquele pátio não me dava vantagem em nada.

— Ronald? — chamava em um tom baixo para que ninguém me ouvisse — Ronald, onde você está? — _droga, ele tem de estar bem_.

Caminhei alguns minutos a mais até que ouvi sua voz distante, conversando com alguém, parecia ser a tal Granger que vivia a tira colo dele e de Potter. Não podia aparecer assim do nada, até tentei me esconder atrás duma pilastra, mas por intermédio de algum ser divino ele me notara e pela expressão em seu rosto pude notar não ser das melhores. Ele disse algo à garota e correu até mim, me surpreendendo com um abraço e chorando baixinho em meu ouvido. Mesmo assustado circundei seu corpo com o meu e o apertei, como se aquilo pudesse afastar o medo e as lagrimas do rosto do meu ruivo. Suspirei aliviado, pois ele estava vivo e bem assim como eu, na verdade não tão bem quanto eu.

— Eu pensei que estivesse morto — ele falou pela primeira vez desde que me agarrara.

— Não se preocupe amor, eu prometi não morrer, eu disse que voltaria para você não disse? — Respondi afagando-o.

— Eu quase te perdi Blaise, eu achei mesmo que pudesse estar morto, eu…

— Não chore por favor, eu não gosto de lhe ver em lágrimas. Ande sorria, eu estou bem, você também e pelo que sei seus amigos e sua família também — mas foi somente eu terminar a frase que ele chorou ainda mais e tremeu compulsoriamente.

Algo estava errado.

— Ron, aconteceu algo com a sua família? — perguntei temeroso da resposta. Ele se apertou um pouco mais em mim e disse baixinho, quase inaudível o nome de alguém, demorei a assimilar, mas ele repetiu.

— Fred, ele morreu. Eu… ele se foi, eu…

— Calma Ron, eu estou aqui.

— Eu sei, mas eu tive tanto medo. Ele morreu, vários dos nossos e dos seus também. Eu temi tanto que tivesse lhe perdido Blaise. Faz favor não me deixe mais, me promete não vamos mais viver no escuro, eu não quero mais ficar assim – implorava ainda agarrado no meu pescoço e chorando entre as palavras.

Aquilo me doeu mais que um  _cruciatus¹_  vindo de algum  _Death Eaters²_. O abracei com mais força, quase fundindo nossos corpos se fosse possível.

— Eu prometo Ron, não iremos mais nos esconder, mas deixe a poeira baixar de toda essa situação. A guerra acabou faz pouco, não seria prudente meu amor nos revelarmos duma vez. Se fizermos isso, acharão que lhe coloquei alguma maldição. Seja forte Ron aguente só mais um pouco meu ruivo – lhe disse com calma e carinho para que não se enfadasse.

Ouvi-o suspirar um par de vezes, me apertar mais forte e soltar o restante do choro ali em meus braços. Granger veio ao nosso encontro, sorriu-me indo embora, mas não sem antes dizer:

— Cuide bem dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Maldição Cruciatus, advindo do feitiço Crucio. Leva a dor agonizante do corpo, levando a loucura e/ou morte.
> 
> [2]. Comensal da morte em inglês.


	2. Potions and Snitch

Fazia dias que eu queria me declarar a ele, mas não era fácil chegar ao seu ex-professor, vinte anos mais velho que você e ainda por cima um homem um tanto quanto peculiar e dizer  _"Oi, eu te amo, quer ser meu namorado?"_. Seria o mesmo que assinar minha sentença de morte.

Respirei um par de vezes e tomei coragem, eu precisava fazer isso. Consegui enfrentar Voldemort, mas não conseguia abrir meu coração à Severus. Que droga eu estava perdido, mas por alguma sorte que não sei de onde veio ele apareceu ali na minha sala. Eu era agora chefe dos Aurores e ele estava em uma espécie de liberdade condicional, da qual eu era supervisor. Respirei um pouco mais e perguntei:

— Bom dia Severus, o que deseja? — Ele bufou um pouco, não gostava que o chamasse pelo nome, mesmo tendo se passado tanto tempo desde a guerra.

— Vim somente trazer meu relatório do dia Auror Potter, já que o entreguei vou embora — ditou se dirigindo a porta.

— Severus, por favor, espere, eu preciso falar uma coisa com você.

— E o que seria? — Perguntou desconfiado. Eu não podia dizer de supetão que o amava, então falei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

— Estou com um pequeno problema para dormir. Tenho tido pesadelos. Eu ando por um lugar vazio e então, eu achei essa cachoeira no sonho, mas não consigo ultrapassar ela. É quando acordo suando frio e me sentindo mal.

Ele me olhou de cima em baixo algumas vezes e pediu para que fosse a sua casa no fim do expediente. Deu-me tchau e se foi deixando para trás um misto de confusão e vestes esvoaçantes. Terminei meu trabalho o mais rápido possível, até dispensei Ron para que fosse comemorar com Blaise seu namoro e aparatei frente à casa de Severus.

O nervosismo tomava conta de mim, andei até a entrada e antes que batesse a porta ele a abriu:

— Entre logo Potter, não tenho a noite toda garoto — vociferou como na época de escola, cuspindo meu nome com rancor já mais que habitual.

Adentrei o lugar e esperei na sala, ele voltou minutos depois com um frasco de poções e diversas recomendações de como tomá-lo para poder expulsar esse pesadelo. Agradeci indo embora e ao chegar a casa desabei me sentindo um imbecil. Tomei um banho e como a poção servia para remover qualquer pesadelo bebi-a para não sonhar com nada, mas qual foi meu susto ao ser transportado para frente duma cachoeira e Severus se encontrava ali.

Ele andava a passos largos se aproximando de mim e ao chegar me prensou contra uma parede ditando pausadamente:

— Da próxima vez Potter sugiro que conte a verdade ao invés de bancar esse teatro.

— Qual verdade Severus? — Perguntei atônito.

— Que me ama se garoto idiota. Achou mesmo que eu não notaria todas aquelas suas investidas e pensamentos nada castos perante mim? — Ruborizei assim que ele terminou a frase.

E antes que pudesse falar algo mais ele me beijou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se passa após a guerra, é de nota oficial que Harry tornou-se assim como seu pai e padrinho um auror do Ministério da Magia, junto de Ronald Weasley.


	3. Ramos de dor e amor…

— Por favor, não faça isso Harry — eu pedia com todas as minhas forças.

— Eu não consigo Draco, eu sinto tanta falta dele, eu o amava tanto. Por que ele teve de partir, por quê? — Ele chorava se agarrando a mim como se aquilo fosse lhe salvar. Não me doía ouvir da boca do meu esposo o quanto ele amava outro homem, não quando o mesmo era Severus Snape.

Harry e ele haviam ficado juntos por um período curto, mas harmonioso, não tiveram tempo de se casar, mas viveram como se assim o fossem. Eu sempre os visitava e foi numa dessas ocasiões que Severus me contou que em breve morreria, ele sabia disso, pois resistir ao veneno de Nagini era impossível. Ele estava vivo somente por causa de um antídoto paliativo que lhe deu alguns anos a mais, só que agora seu corpo já sentia os efeitos daquilo e definhava.

Pediu-me para que cuidasse de Potter, ele insistiu com todas as letras que me cassasse com Harry, pois o mesmo se encontrava a espera duma criança e precisaria de apoio para não tentar segui-lo além-vida. E era por isso que agora eu estava ali o confortando, abraçando seu corpo redondo e transmitindo meu amor, pois mesmo que nossa união tenha advindo dum arranjo eu o amava e ele a mim, mas a falta de Snape às vezes era maior.

— Harry meu amor, eu sei que você sente falta dele, eu também sinto, mas ele se foi e você precisa viver se não por mim que faça por ela — ditei pousando minha mão sobre seu ventre. A criança não era minha, mas eu amava como se fosse.

Harry colocou a mão sobre a minha e chorou mais ainda, o abracei forte ditando sempre que o amava e que não o deixaria. Ele adormeceu em meus braços, sabia que não desejava a morte, mas a dor lhe tirava a razão e o fazia agir assim. Deixei-o descansar e perambulei pela casa seguindo ao quarto lilás ao lado do nosso.

O quarto de nossa pequena Lily, em homenagem a sua mãe. Não demorou muito para eu sentir ele perto de mim, me rodeando com seus braços, mas distante devido à barriga.

— Me perdoe Draco, eu… — calei-o com um dedo me virando para ficar a sua frente.

— Harry quando nos começamos isso era somente para te cuidar, de você e de Lily, mas nos apaixonamos e não foi errado meu amor – ditei lhe afagando a face, ele fechou os olhos se deleitando com o carinho. – Eu não quero mais ouvir você chorar assim, me dói muito, pois sinto estar falhando com você e com ele. Um abraço se fez presente e ele chorou em meus braços.

— Eu sei Draco, mas às vezes dói tanto que eu não penso, e imaginar que quase fiz mal a nossa filha — ditou colocando a mão sobre a criança em si.

— Eu sei, não chore Harry. Vai dar certo meu amor — e o beijei para selar aquela promessa.


	4. além da eternidade…

— Sirius — chamei baixinho.

— Sim Remus.

—Você já se apaixonou por outro homem? — Perguntei temeroso da resposta.

— Exceto você, claro — aquilo fora como um pequeno golpe no meu coração. Eu me senti um pouco triste, mas decidi não falar nada. Ficamos em silêncios por alguns minutos até que ele falou:

— Por acaso você está mal com isso Moony? Olhe não fique ok, eu era jovem foi antes de nos dois. Na época eu não tinha certeza, achava ser amor, mas era mais uma quedinha por ele, mas foi bom.

— Por quê? — Perguntei me sentindo um pouco mal.

— Foi bom, porque vendo que eu não sentia nada por ele pude enfim me declarar pra você, porque era você que eu amava e ainda amo.

Eu sorri um pouco, pois mesmo ele sendo um galinha como eu sempre soube, namorando aqui e ali essa afirmação ao menos me deixava contente. Eu sou o dono de seu coração. Sorri e me inclinando um pouco para frente beijei-o.

— Então como ficam as coisas agora?

— Acho que no seu melhor — ditou me puxando para seu colo num abraço gostoso, — pois veja Moony enfim teremos a eternidade um com o outro. Poderemos namorar o quanto quisermos, além de poder vigiar os garotos daqui — sorriu um pouco sacana.

— Por Merlin Sirius! Você não tem vergonha?

— Nenhuma Moony — riu profundamente — qual a graça de ser um morto e não poder espionar os vivos? Ainda mais quando se trata daquelas crianças, imagine o que fazem eu quero me certificar que ninguém está agindo errado.

— Sei bem viu, lhe conheço Sirius Black e do jeito que é não vai deixar nenhum deles namorarem.

— Mas é óbvio que vou interferir. Onde já se viu o menino mais novo de Arthur com aquela cobra do Zabini e o meu Harry com o moleque Malfoy — respondeu gesticulando nervoso.

Respirei fundo para poder conversar com ele sem muito estresse. Sirius às vezes era um grande cabeça oca com certos assuntos, ainda mais quanto a rivalidade de casas.

—Sirius você sabe que o Ronald é adulto o suficiente para namorar quem quiser, Arthur e Molly aceitaram o namoro, então quem somos nos para os impedir? — Ele tentou retrucar, mas o calei.

— Quanto a Harry, não vamos fazer nada, mesmo que eu não vá muito com a cara do Malfoy ele tem ajudado nosso menino Sirius. Desde a morte de Snape ele vive triste, eu até conversei com Severus sobre isso — respondi calmamente.

— Você o quê!? Eu não acredito que você estava de papo com o Seboso!

— Sirius Órion Black, escute bem aqui — gritei me levantando de seu colo — quando Harry começou a namorar Severus você quis interferir, ele morreu e agora nosso garoto está com Malfoy e está bem e você ainda quer interferir. Não é porque eles são de casas rivais que você tem de fazê-los se odiar. Não se esqueça de que você quase foi um  _Slytherin_.

— Mas Moony, você falou certo eu quase fui um.

— Às vezes acho que ele errou sua casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caso tenham notado todos os quatro casais estão interligados entre si de alguma forma e eu deixei isso explícito.


End file.
